Partie de chasse
by Vyersdra
Summary: Lorsque les températures baissent, il faut trouver de nouvelles activités de couple, et une partie de chasse est, finalement, une idée comme une autre...
1. Chapitre 1: Partie de chasse

_**Fandom**_ **:** _Kuroko no basuke_

 **Titre :** _La partie de chasse_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** Les personnages de _Kuroko no basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon, Takao et Midorima auraient déjà été mariés avec deux enfants. Comment ça, ce sont des lycéens...?

 _ **Rating**_ **:** M. Comme souvent et je n'en ai même pas honte

 **Genre :** Les OS de Vyvy auxquels on rajoute un bonus

 _ **Pairing**_ **:** Kagami x Kuroko (ça faisait une plombe)

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ Cette _fanfic_ a été écrite depuis l'an dernier, en hommage à la grande Takkaori qui m'aura vendu et revendu du rêve avec ses récits superbes, et surtout sur Kagami x Kuroko... Takkaori, continue sur ta voie, même si tu ne comptes plus rédiger sur ce _fandom,_ tes écrits resteront encore longtemps et nous pourrons en profiter ! Bon, par contre, je continuerai à avoir peur de toi, de près comme de loin !

* * *

 _«_ _Ainsi donc, tu as tenu à me voir ?_

 _-Emprunter en douce ton numéro à Kagami-kun n'a pas été très difficile, tu sais, Alex-san…_

 _-Quoi ? Tu lui as piqué son téléphone ?_

 _-Je l'ai remis dans la poche de son sac tout de suite après…_

 _-"Emprunté", donc…_

 _-C'est ça._

 _-Je vois… Soupira la jolie blonde, clairement amusée par la naïveté de son élève. Et donc, pour quelle raison en es-tu arrivé à de telles… extrémités ?_

 _-J'aimerais que tu m'aides… Au sujet de Kagami-kun… J'ai pensé à toi car tu le connais mieux que quiconque. De plus, le sujet est délicat… »_

Kuroko Tetsuya prend une grande inspiration pour se calmer tandis qu'il enfile un long manteau gris au col droit et montant, une écharpe en-dessous et une paire de gants aux mains, pour sortir en ce samedi de milieu d'automne en-dessous des normales saisonnières. Avant de fermer son pardessus, il tâte les deux poches intérieures, à hauteur de poitrine, afin de s'assurer qu'il a tout ce qu'il lui faut pour la fin d'après-midi qui s'annonce.

 _« Oh, vraiment ?_

 _-Oui._ _Tu as l'air encore plus ravie que moi, Alex-san._

 _-Bien sûr ! Je suis ton alliée, je peux t'appeler Tetsuya ?_

 _-Sans problème, Alex-san._

 _-Compte sur moi pour t'aider ! Mais tout d'abord, s'équiper… »_

Une fois prêt à sortir, Kuroko ouvre la porte de sa maison et s'en va d'un pas tranquille qui ne trahit surtout pas sa légère appréhension et ses préoccupations du moment.

Officiellement, il a été invité chez Kagami-kun, par ce dernier, pour passer la fin d'après-midi et le début de soirée en compagnie l'un de l'autre; ce qui, dans le langage du _returnee_ , signifie : "Basket, petite pause, basket, dîner copieux, télé. Ou jeux vidéo, ça dépend de l'ambiance ".

Officieusement, ils sortent ensemble depuis leur rentrée en seconde année, donc depuis environ six mois.

 _« Taiga abuse, quand même… Je suis pourtant sûre de ne pas l'avoir élevé comme ça !_

 _-Pendant qu'on en parle, Alex-san…_

 _-Oui, Tetsuya ?_

 _-Si je te surprends en train de l'embrasser comme tu le fais d'ordinaire…_

 _-Ah… Ha ! Ha ! Ne sois pas jaloux ! Non, tu sais… C'est une habitude qui date… Avec Tatsuya aussi, c'est pareil ! Je t'assure !_

 _-Je sais. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'insiste. Si je te surprends en train de l'embrasser comme…_

 _-Okay, Okay ! Je ne le referai plus ! Arrête avec ces yeux, tu me fais peur !_

 _-A ce point ? J'en suis désolé, mais… Je ne te pensais pas si impressionnable, Alex-san… »_

Allez, il doit se secouer et se donner du courage. Après tout, il a décidé seul comme un grand de prendre cette initiative, ce n'est pas le moment de se dégonfler comme un vulgaire ballon de baudruche.

Il s'en va à la chasse fier et conquérant, il reviendra en vainqueur.

 _«_ Perfect _!_ Just perfect _!_

 _-Et en Japonais, ça donne quoi ?_

 _-Tu as tout bon, Tetsuya !_

 _-Tu es sûre ?_

 _-Tout à fait ! Avec ça, nous avons l'appât. Ensuite, Tetsuya, tu n'as qu'à foncer tête baissée, Taiga est tellement idiot parfois que c'est la seule chose qui marche ! Vas-y sans détour !_

 _-Vraiment ?_

 _-Tu pars à la chasse, non ? Il n'y a pas d'hésitation à avoir, reste toi-même et donne tout ce que tu as ! Ce sera dans la poche, je te le garantis !»_

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Alexandra Garcia, ex-championne de basket et entraîneuse de Kagami Taiga et Himuro Tatsuya, aime beaucoup squatter chez ses élèves durant les vacances qu'elle s'octroie de temps à autre. Aux Etats-Unis, elle vit de manière plutôt aisée avec tout ce qu'elle a réussi à mettre de côté lorsqu'elle était encore à l'apogée de sa carrière; de plus, elle travaille encore dans des centres de loisirs, de sports et de jeunesse, à enseigner le baskeball aux petits de tous les horizons qui atterrissent dans ses classes. Aimant le Japon et sa culture, elle s'intéresse de près ou de loin à ce qui s'y passe, et fait de temps à autre de courtes escales chez l'un ou l'autre de ses anciens élèves nippons.

Taiga habitant Tôkyô, il est celui à qui il est le plus simple de rendre visite, de sorte qu'au gré de ses envies, Alex lui passe un rapide coup de fil juste avant de déposer ses bagages dans l'appartement du rouquin afin de s'en aller papillonner vers de nouvelles aventures sur l'archipel.

Qu'Alexandra vienne et aille selon son humeur, soit. Kagami s'y est fait et lui a même fait un double des clés. Après tout, elle est adulte et mène sa vie comme elle l'entend, du moment qu'il ne la retrouve pas à harceler des inconnus dans la rue, femme ou enfant…

Mais d'habitude, une fois chez lui, elle le prévient suffisamment à l'avance quand elle souhaite faire des déplacements en-dehors de Tôkyô pour plusieurs jours, afin de visiter les autres îles et les paysages divers et variés qu'offre l'archipel du soleil levant.

C'est la raison pour laquelle Kagami a été surpris de s'apercevoir que, d'un coup d'un seul, Alex avait plié bagage avant l'aube. Direction Akita, en plus, chez la famille des Murasakibara où Tatsuya, qui y avait élu domicile durant les weekends et les vacances grâce à sa grande amitié avec Atsushi, lui avait arrangé un petit séjour au programme bien sympathique. Plongé dans un profond sommeil à cinq heures du matin, heure à laquelle elle a mis les voiles, Kagami n'a strictement rien entendu dans la chambre d'à-côté, squattée par la grande perche blonde. Quand il s'est réveillé pour aller à l'entraînement de la matinée, au lycée, son téléphone portable lui avait convoyé, comme si de rien n'était, le message suivant, de la part d'Alex :

 **« Passe un bon weekend** _ **, Lil' Tiger**_ **! Je pars à Akita voir Tatsuya, je rentre lundi dans la soirée ! »**

Taiga a souri au surnom affectueux qu'Alex lui donnait très souvent pour le consoler quand il était petit. Avant de froncer les sourcils, en se demandant quelle mouche avait bien pu la piquer, mais il ne s'était pas appesanti sur le sujet : il n'allait pas miraculeusement arriver au gymnase par téléportation, pour l'entraînement de ce samedi matin…

D'ailleurs, parlons-en, de l'entraînement du samedi matin… C'est le pire, et de loin, car le "Vous avez eu le temps de vous reposer hier, et vous le ferez encore tout le weekend !" de Rikô, _coach_ autoproclamée de l'équipe de basket de Seirin, ne souffre d'aucune contradiction.

Il est assez intéressant de noter, bizarrement, que personne ne s'est jamais risqué à aller expliquer à la mignonne jeune fille aux yeux chocolat que le samedi avant même l'entraînement, ses joueurs favoris sont tout simplement perclus de douleur et de fatigue par la semaine écoulée.

Allez savoir pourquoi…

Bref, après que Tetsuya s'est effondré dans le gymnase à la fin de la séance et que les petits _rookies_ de cette année ont vomi leurs tripes, Taiga a ramassé son plus proche coéquipier dans le but de le réveiller tout en l'amenant dans les vestiaires pour se changer. Puis ils ont cheminé ensemble, avant de se séparer pour mieux se retrouver en fin d'après-midi.

Une fois rentré chez lui, Kagami a déjeuné puis s'est tout simplement ecroulé sur son lit pour une bonne sieste. Une fois reposé, il a décidé de se mettre aux fourneaux, car il s'est dit que c'était plus pratique de cuisiner avant qu'il ne parte faire du basket avec Tetsuya. Ainsi, lorsqu'ils rentreront, ils n'auront plus qu'à mettre les pieds sous la table et se régaler.

Son petit ami lui avait avoué tantôt qu'il voulait manger quelque chose de sucré et venant des Etats-Unis. Taiga avait répliqué que le pays où il avait grandi n'était pas réputé pour ses gâteaux et pâtisseries, cependant, il a finalement tenté un modeste _cheesecake_ au citron pour le dessert, qui suivra donc un plat principal encore moins élaboré composé de riz parfumé, de filets de poissons et de crevettes grillés.

Et le voilà à attendre impatiemment son aîné de quelques mois, tout en finissant l'assaisonnement de ses grillades. En espérant que Tetsuya se soit remis du cauchemar que leur a fait vivre leur _coach_ ce matin…

Taiga sursaute à l'entente de la sonnerie, avant de se précipiter pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Devant lui, droit comme un i se tient le joueur fantôme engoncé dans son manteau de mi-saison, la capuche sur la tête.

« Tetsuya, ça va ? Demande-t-il en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier. Il pleut dehors ? J'ai même pas fait gaffe...

\- Oui, je me suis fait surprendre en chemin. Je vois que tu cuisines toujours, lui fait remarquer l'interpellé en esquissant un mince sourire. Tu as bientôt fini ?

-J'avais commencé par le gâteau, c'était le plus long. Je le laisse refroidir tranquillement au four. On mangera du riz et des crevettes grillées avec du poisson, je finis de les préparer. Je sais que ce n'est pas folichon, mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée en tête…

-Tu veux dire qu'en six mois de relation, tu m'as déjà fait goûter toutes tes spécialités culinaires ? Lui demande innocemment l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus.

-Bien sûr que oui, et depuis longtemps, débile ! Je n'ai aucun talent, j'ai appris à cuisiner par la force des choses, sinon, je serai déjà mort de faim !

-C'est vrai, mais tu fais de bons plats, le complimente le passeur de Seirin. J'aime surtout tes _milkshakes_ à la vanille maison…

-Tetsuya, on en a déjà parlé : ce n'est pas un plat !

-Peut-être, mais ils sont délicieux. Bien, tu me laisses rentrer ou je dois rester dans le froid ?

-Ah… Ah, non, rentre, enlève tes chaussures et ton manteau, le temps que je termine, par contre, pour après… On ne pourra pas faire de basket s'il continue à pleuvoir comme ça…

-C'est vrai, approuve Tetsuya en retirant sa capuche, découvrant ainsi complètement son visage. Nous n'aurons qu'à nous trouver un autre passe-temps…»

Le grand rouquin fronce les sourcils et plisse légèrement les paupières à la vue globale de son petit ami : il lui semble bien que quelque chose est différent cet après-midi.

Oui, il en est certain.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut être ?

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Taiga est sa lumière. Kuroko ne l'avait jamais caché et ce, bien avant qu'ils ne commencent à sortir ensemble. Après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de tenir ce rôle sur le terrain.

Taiga est éblouissant quand il joue au basket. Sa musculature, ses gestes, sa rapidité d'exécution, sa précision, mais surtout sa force, sa rage et son envie enchantent tous ceux qui ont l'occasion de le voir de près. Et le passeur de Seirin ne fait pas exception.

Taiga est amoureux de basket et cette passion ressort avec tellement d'assurance qu'à chaque fois que Tetsuya le regarde évoluer sur le terrain son cœur ne peut s'empêcher de battre à la folie. Bon sang, ce qu'il aimerait que son gros tigre d'amour accourt vers lui dans ces moments-là et le serre dans ses bras à l'en étouffer, avant de l'embrasser fougueusement jusqu'à ce qu'il manque d'oxygène et que ses jambes en tremblent ! Kuroko rêve des griffes de Taiga sur la peau de son dos, dans le creux de ses reins, à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, il veut lire dans ses yeux rouges la même passion que le grand basketteur aux sourcils bifides voue au basket. Il veut se faire brûler par ses rayons de chaleur ardents, fermer les yeux et perdre la raison en s'abandonnant entièrement à son petit ami...

Jusqu'à en jouir entre ses bras, à bout de souffle sous le poids de son corps musclé.

Cependant, Kagami en survêtements et en chaussons, avec un tablier sobre de couleur bordeaux pour se protéger des aléas rencontrés dans une cuisine, est également bourré de charmes et Tetsuya ne peut le quitter la silhouette athlétique de son petit ami alors que celui-ci lui tourne le dos pour s'en retourner à sa préparation. Mécaniquement, l'adolescent aux yeux céruléens défait lentement, un à un, les boutons de son manteau alors qu'il dévore, d'yeux en apparence parfaitement impassibles, la chute de reins affolante du _power forward_ de Seirin.

Sa main se met à jouer avec le dernier des boutons, tout en bas, tandis qu'il commence à hésiter sur sa prochaine action.

Il avait pourtant passé les derniers jours à mettre au point un plan censé être infaillible pour attraper son tigre dans ses filets, une bonne fois pour toutes et s'est même fait une alliée de choc en la personne d'Alexandra. Pourtant, alors qu'il doit enfin mettre ses idées en marche pour de bon, un doute profond l'envahit.

C'est vrai que Taiga lui fait de l'effet. Depuis longtemps, même s'il sait le masquer à la perfection.

Et vrai aussi, le jour où il a avoué à son plus proche partenaire de terrain qu'il l'aimait et désirait sortir avec lui, il n'avait pas été dénué d'arrière-pensées pour le moins débauchées…

Tetsuya admet également qu'il est plus que frustré de constater qu'en six mois de relation, Taiga n'a jamais, pas même une fois, fait mine de poser le doigt sur lui. Il exagère à peine : ils s'embrassent. De temps à autre. D'accord, sur la bouche, parfois même avec la langue, mais ça s'est systématiquement, à chaque fois, arrêté là.

Ce qui ne sera pas le cas de cette fois-ci, ça, c'est sûr et certain, c'est simplement hors de question.

Même si pour cela, des chemins de traverse seront peut-être empruntés, au lieu du sentier pavé que le joueur fantôme avait minutieusement préparé avec sa complice improvisée. Mais d'un autre côté, qui pourrait s'en plaindre ?

Taiga est suffisamment trop attirant, pour son propre bien. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne semble même pas s'en rendre compte.

Pauvre de lui…

Pauvre de lui qui se retourne naïvement, inquiet de voir que le plus petit d'entre eux n'a toujours pas décollé de l'entrée de l'appartement.

« Tetsuya ? Tu viens ? »

L'interpellé darde ses prunelles céruléennes dans celles rubis de son vis-à-vis, néanmoins, il ne fait pas un pas.

Au lieu de cela, il se décide enfin à défaire le dernier bouton du manteau, pour le laisser tomber sur ses épaules, l'air de rien.

Taiga marque un temps d'arrêt, sa bouche s'entrouvre direct à la vue de l'allure de son petit passeur… Allure qui n'a rien de conventionnel venant de ce dernier.

Car Tetsuya a visiblement décidé, pour venir lui rendre visite, de porter un pantalon _jean_ droit, mais taille basse et accompagné d'une chemise blanche ornée d'une broderie et de boutons argentés, ouverte au niveau du cou et du ventre; le tout découvrant sans honte aucune son abdomen finement musclé jusqu'au petit bassin.

Sans faire grand cas de Taiga, du moins en apparence, l'ancien fantôme de la Génération des Miracles, imperturbable, lui donne le dos. Il vide discrètement les poches intérieures de son manteau pour mettre leur contenu dans les poches arrière de son pantalon. Ensuite, il passe ses deux bras derrière son dos et tire sur l'une des manches de son manteau pour en extirper le premier, puis le second. Ainsi débarrassé de son pardessus gris, il le prend et le suspend à l'entrée, sans s'attendre à ce qu'une fois retourné en direction de son cher et tendre, celui-ci étouffe une exclamation de surprise.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Taiga regarde son petit ami, figé sur place comme si quelqu'un vient d'appuyer sur le bouton « pause » d'une télécommande.

Pourquoi Tetsuya n'est pas coiffé comme d'ordinaire ? Ça lui vient d'où, cette idée de se faire une raie sur le côté et de répartir sa tignasse bleue avec du gel ?

Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il est habillé pour aller en boîte de nuit ?

« Taiga ? Ça va ? »

La voix ingénue réussit à braquer de nouveau les yeux rouges sur la silhouette fine et élégante, toujours debout à l'entrée. Le tigre de Seirin détaille de nouveau, de haut en bas, le garçon plus âgé avec lequel il sort depuis quelques mois. Le regard vide d'émotions de son vis-à-vis le met mal à l'aise, alors il descend sur le cou, sillonne les clavicules blanches et osseuses, la poitrine partiellement dévoilée par la chemise aux boutons argentés, le ventre… et les hanches laissées visibles par la coupe du pantalon… qui bougent sensuellement sous l'impulsion des muscles en mouvement, qui se rapprochent de lui…

Quoi ?

« Taiga, ça va ? Demande de nouveau l'ombre de Seirin, qui se trouve maintenant au nez et à la barbe de son _power forward_.

-Qu… Quoi ? Sursaute ce dernier, surpris par la soudaine proximité avec son petit ami, qu'il n'a même pas vu arriver !

-Tu ne dis rien depuis tout à l'heure, alors que tu es censé finir de préparer le repas.

-Ben… C'est que… Commence le grand rouquin en s'éloignant prudemment de l'autre garçon. C'est quoi ces fringues ? Et cette coiffure ?

-Tu n'aimes pas ?

-C'est pas ça ! C'est pas que j'aime pas, mais… On est censé aller jouer au basket, là ! Tu es fringué comme pour aller à un rendez-vous avec une nana ! »

Un blanc.

« Une… "nana" ?

-Ben ouais !

-Une "nana", vraiment, Taiga ? »

Tetsuya demeure imperturbable. Toujours stoïque, il se contente de croiser lentement les bras sur sa poitrine, mais ne semble pas vouloir argumenter plus tandis qu'il change son fusil d'épaule :

« Tu sais que je laisse mes vêtements de sport chez toi… Je comptais me changer ici, c'est plus pratique.

-Ah… »

L'adolescent aux sourcils bifides ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il recule une fois de plus. Tout son être lui crie qu'il a sorti une belle bourde qui se paiera plus cher que la Rue de la Paix du Monopoly, mais la panique s'emparant de lui lentement et sûrement, il ne parvient pas à savoir laquelle. Dans tous les cas, l'attitude de Tetsuya, qui avance de nouveau vers lui, ne lui dit rien qui vaille.

Ce que c'est chiant, de ne pas savoir ce que l'autre garçon en face de lui a en tête !

Car il est évident, aux yeux de Taiga, que Tetsuya a de la suite dans les idées : ce n'est clairement pas son genre de se vêtir de la sorte, un jour de pluie automnale, pour venir lui rendre une banale visite de courtoisie.

Kagami recule de nouveau. Mais Kuroko ne lui laisse pas la moindre chance de mettre de la distance entre eux.

Non, sérieux, on croirait vraiment que le garçon aux yeux céruléens s'est apprêté pour un rendez-vous galant avec sa petite amie ! Un rendez-vous se finissant de manière effrontée au fond d'un lit, qui plus est !

Sauf que Tetsuya n'a pas de petite amie.

C'est à ce moment que Bakagami, parfois bien long à la détente, réalise. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et il visualise, de nouveau, la tenue de son coéquipier. Celle-ci prend d'ailleurs une toute autre dimension maintenant…

Non…

C'est impossible venant de lui, le joueur fantôme de Seirin ! L'ombre parmi les ombres !

« Tetsuya… Qu'est-ce… »

Taiga chute lourdement dans le canapé, en position assise... contre lequel il a trébuché à force de rétropédaler à l'aveugle, sans regarder où posait les pieds…. Et Tetsuya, dont la fourberie n'est plus à démontrer, profite de son déséquilibre pour le renverser complètement sur le dos en appuyant de tout son poids. Il l'immobilise en posant fermement les deux mains sur ses épaules et se retrouve au-dessus de lui, à quatre pattes.

Kagami, bouche bée par tant d'audace, ne pipe mot : Tetsuya ne pense pas... à...

A...

A **ça** ?

Si ?

« _On… On dirait bien que oui !_ » Panique mentalement le tigre de Seirin en sentant une main se glisser vilainement sous son tee-shirt, tandis que la seconde s'affaire à dénouer le tablier rouge bordeaux.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Kuroko s'en veut presque d'avoir comploté avec Alex-san, comme deux grands _boss_ de fin d' _anime_ ; d'avoir échafaudé des angles d'approche, puis des plans d'attaques divers et variés. Tout ça pour… avoir son tigre d'amour servi sur un plateau d'argent, affalé sous lui dans le canapé, complètement hébété par l'incongruité de la situation dans laquelle ils se retrouvent tous les deux.

Franchement, Tetsuya pensait que la partie de chasse serait bien plus difficile que cela. Il avait fourbi ses arguments, aiguisé les répliques potentielles à donner, s'était même vêtu pour l'occasion, avait travaillé ses poses, son apparence, son verbe, son allure…

Alors qu'en fait, il a suffi de prendre Taiga au pied levé pour le coincer sans défense sous le poids de son corps.

Vainqueur sans même avoir à combattre… Certes, ce n'est pas très glorieux, mais il ne faut pas compter sur Kuroko pour s'en plaindre. Il est trop prosaïque pour cela. De plus, la pluie est arrivée, lui facilitant considérablement la tâche ardue qui était de convaincre Bakagami de renoncer au basket en ce samedi après-midi.

Non, vraiment, les dieux sont avec lui ce weekend, et le joueur fantôme n'est pas prêt de laisser une telle aubaine lui filer entre les doigts.

Taiga ne lui échappera pas… Ça, jamais !

Résolu, Kuroko retire le tablier très utile, mais qui en ce moment lui gâche considérablement la vue, et le jette par-dessus bord… Derrière le dossier du canapé, donc…

Son coéquipier en survêt', c'est pas mal aussi… Oui…

« Mais en fait non, il faut que ça dégage aussi », se dit Tetsuya en envoyant sans ménagement le vieux vêtement rejoindre le tablier.

Taiga frissonne de se retrouver brutalement torse nu dans son salon en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Ce changement de température à brûle-pourpoint semble le réveiller d'un coup et il ouvre la bouche afin de faire entendre ses protestations. Qui se font, vite fait bien fait, étouffer par celle de Tetsuya qui se colle brièvement contre ses lèvres.

« Taiga… » Lui murmure le joueur fantôme en se reculant légèrement, le visage aussi impavide que d'habitude.

Toujours à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, le passeur fait glisser deux doigts depuis les lèvres plutôt charnues de son tigre jusqu'à son torse et ses paupières se plissent de désir envers les pectoraux si bien dessinés et tellement musclés…

Il a oublié la raison pour laquelle il a attendu six mois avant de partir chasser du tigre sauvage… Enfin, sauvage sur le terrain surtout.

Non, vraiment, il ne s'en souvient pas. Du tout.

Purée, mais qu'est-ce que son petit ami a un corps de rêve ! Kuroko n'a jamais étudié le droit civil de sa vie, mais il en est sûr et certain : c'est illégal d'être aussi sexy, d'être aussi… bandant…

En déglutissant, il laisse sa main descendre encore plus bas, sur les tablettes de chocolat dont il connaît le nombre à force de les avoir comptées et recomptées, dans la réalité comme dans ses rêves…

Il ne tiendra pas…

Sa main part légèrement sur le côté tâter avidement le flanc charnu et ferme. Et qu'est-ce que la peau de son tigre est douce ! D'un moelleux insoupçonnable ! Et toute chaude aussi, un pur bonheur !

Non, il ne tiendra jamais…

Tetsuya tente de se contrôler _a minima_ afin que ses doigts ne tremblent pas trop tandis qu'il commence à tirer sur l'élastique du _jogging_ usé jusqu'à la corde. Mais son cerveau commence complètement à dérailler en imaginant, sans difficulté aucune, ce qu'il y a en-dessous. Et c'est finalement une baffe maladroite administrée par Taiga qui le fait freiner des quatre pieds. Le grand basketteur le retient par les cheveux pour lui redresser un peu la tête et plonger son regard dans le sien :

« Hé ! Tetsuya ! Je suis pas un _milkshake_ géant ! Le stoppe-t-il.

-Vrai, tu en vaux une bonne dizaine du Magi Burger, renchérit le joueur fantôme en se soustrayant à la poigne de fer. Quoique… Il faudrait que je te goûte d'abord avant de juger, continue-t-il en reportant sans honte son attention entre les jambes largement écartées de son petit ami.

-T… T'es sérieux ? »

Kuroko relève la tête et cligne des yeux :

« Tu ne veux pas ? »

Taiga l'imite à son tour :

« Non… C'est pas ça… Enf…

-Alors laisse-toi faire, le coupe le plus petit, dont la voix commence à trahir une impatience certaine.

-Quoi, tu veux faire ça comme ça ?

-Ça fait six mois que j'attends. Officiellement, bien sûr… Tu n'avais qu'à te décider avant moi, déclare fermement Tetsuya en lui baissant le bas d'un coup sec, dévoilant à l'air libre les hanches musclées, le bassin plutôt étroit et surtout, surtout… La verge qui n'attend visiblement que ça…

\- Mais… Tu m'as rien dit !

-Je n'ai pas besoin de **dire** , Taiga.

-Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas maintenant et que je passerais pour un obsédé si je tentais quoi que ce soit !

-Eh bien, tu as perdu, asséna l'ancien joueur de la Génération des Miracles, affairé à lui retirer les jambes de son _jogging_ **et** de son boxer. Alors maintenant, assume. »

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

«Oh… _My sweet fuckin' God…_ _So good…_ »

Et c'est sur cette pensée que Taiga ferme lentement les yeux, profitant béatement de la "gâterie" dont le gratifie Tetsuya qui prend tout son temps, visiblement soucieux de savoir qui, de lui ou des _milkshakes_ , est le plus savoureux.

« _So fuckin' good_ _I'm coming already_ … »

Kagami caresse tendrement la tignasse céruléenne, éparpillant des mèches de-ci, de-là et gémit lourdement quand il se sent rentrer dans la gorge même de son petit ami. Dans un éclair de lucidité toute relative, il fait descendre sa main le long de sa joue encore un peu ronde, dans le but de tirer sa petite tête bleutée en arrière et ainsi, de ne pas jouir dans sa bouche merveilleuse.

« Tetsuya… Ah… »

L'interpellé semble comprendre son message puisqu'il se retire, mais pas suffisamment rapidement et il se retrouve en conséquence avec des filets de semence blanchâtres sur les lèvres, le nez et le menton…

Bien qu'en pleine extase et légèrement essoufflé, le tigre de Seirin ne rate pas une miette du spectacle. Il étouffe une exclamation de surprise à la vue de Tetsuya ramassant quelques gouttes avec son pouce, qu'il porte à sa bouche :

« Ça se vaut, conclut-il finalement après avoir "testé" le sperme du plus grand.

-Mais t'es sérieux, quoi… Hallucine Taiga.

-Tu en doutais ? Rétorque Kuroko, faussement innocent, avant de se pourlécher les lèvres trempées tout en défaisant le peu de boutons attachés de sa chemise.

-T'es un taré, tu me ferais presque peur…

-Il ne faut pas… Préservatif ou non ?

-Tu… Tu as même ça ?

-Je ne peux pas partir à la chasse les mains vides… _Tiger_.

-Une… chasse ? »

Il faillit demander à quoi, mais se ravise en se rendant compte que Tetsuya ne parle de nul autre que lui. Ce dernier se dévêt complètement le haut du corps, avant de se rappeler qu'il doit se nettoyer un tant soit peu le visage. Il fouille donc dans l'une des poches arrière de sa paire de _jeans_ , en sort un mouchoir et s'essuie soigneusement la figure.

« Alors, ta réponse ?

-Ah… Ben… Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant, alors…

-Ce sera sans, donc.»

Et sur ces paroles aussi décisives que ses passes, le fantôme de Seirin plonge la tête la première sur le corps de Taiga, qui le rattrape avant de subir de plein fouet une attaque de baisers farouches et de suçons sauvages qui le tiennent en respect quelques minutes.

Si on avait dit ce matin à Kagami que son petit ami passerait chez lui exprès pour le sucer avant de le déflorer, il en aurait rigolé à gorge déployée…

Le déflor…

Attendez…

« Hé, oh ! Se rend compte le valeureux (enfin, à ses heures perdues) tigre de Seirin en commençant à s'agiter.

-Mh ? Lui répond très vaguement Tetsuya en se redressant en position agenouillée entre les jambes de son Jules, l'une contre le dossier du divan et la seconde dont le pied est posé sur le sol.

-Tu comptes… Tu comptes pas… Me faire ça ?

-Ah, tu as enfin compris ? Tu paries ? Rétorque Kuroko, qui saisit des deux mains l'une de ses cuisses pour la poser, elle et le reste, sur le dossier du canapé afin d'avoir le champ libre.

-T'as rien demandé du tout ! S'insurge alors le _power forward_. Et surtout pas ma permission !

-Evidemment, puisque je t'ai attrapé et capturé. Tu es mon prisonnier et j'ai tous les droits, explique le petit fantôme, sans ciller une seconde tandis qu'il maintient la position de Kagami d'une main, tout en fouillant à l'arrière de son _jeans_ pour en sortir un petit flacon de lubrifiant.

-C'est écrit nulle part, cette règle !

-Normal, je viens de la trouver.

-Putain… Tu sais au moins comment ça s'appelle, ce que tu fais ?

-Tout de suite les grands mots… Tu ne te débats même pas, lui fait remarquer le plus petit. Allez, détends-toi ou sinon, ça va faire mal », incite-t-il comme s'il s'adresse à un tout jeune enfant à qui il doit faire un vaccin.

Que répondre à cela ?

Face à une telle fatalité, Taiga soupire lourdement en se passant une main sur le visage, puis lâche d'un coup :

« T'es le pire connard que j'ai croisé.

-Je sais. Et tu es le plus idiot que je connaisse, pour avoir accepté de sortir avec moi… »


	2. Chapitre 2: Partie de chasse - bonus

**_Fandom_** **:** _Kuroko no basuke_

 **Titre :** _La partie de chasse_

 ** _Disclaimer_** **:** Les personnages de _Kuroko no basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon, Takao et Midorima auraient déjà été mariés avec deux enfants. Comment ça, ce sont des lycéens...?

 ** _Rating_** **:** M. Comme souvent et je n'en ai même pas honte

 **Genre :** Les OS de Vyvy auxquels on rajoute un bonus

 ** _Pairing_** **:** Kagami x Kuroko (ça faisait une plombe)

 **Note de l'auteur :** Ma chère Takkaori... Même si tu as aimé cet OS, je ne sais pas ce que tu penseras de ce bonus débile ! Aussi, oui, je continue à avoir peur de toi ! Cependant, encore une fois, je te souhaite une bonne continuation dans tous tes projets !

 **Avertissement :** La mention à la religion n'est pas là pour offenser quiconque, mais a simplement pour but de faire rire. Je respecte les convictions religieuses de chacun et ne cherche en aucun cas à me montrer blessante. Je m'en excuse par avance si des propos de ce bonus choquent certains, encore une fois, ce n'est pas le but recherché. Amusez-vous-en, plutôt !

* * *

Alexandra sait pertinemment que les apparences jouent en sa défaveur, mais elle s'en fiche : elle est catholique, plongée depuis sa plus tendre enfance dans cette tradition par ses parents d'origine argentine, mais vivant aux Etats-Unis depuis de nombreuses années, pays dans lequel elle est née et a grandi. Elle ne va pas à l'église régulièrement, mais s'y rend pour les grandes fêtes religieuses, comme Noël ou Pâques. Par habitude, elle prie le matin, cela lui permet de se fixer des objectifs à atteindre pour la journée qui s'annonce; mais également le soir avant d'aller se coucher. Néanmoins, ayant un caractère bien à elle et ne se laissant dicter sa conduite par personne, elle possède depuis longtemps sont interprétation très personnelle des textes sacrées et de la _doxa_ vaticane :

« _Seigneur Dieu, je te remercie de m'avoir fait passer une excellente nuit ici à Akita, en compagnie de Tatsuya et de sa famille d'adoption. Ils sont super, et trop drôles. Aujourd'hui dimanche, nous partons à la patinoire. Tu sais, c'est impressionnant, mais il neige alors que nous ne sommes qu'en automne ! Il fait vraiment froid là-bas, ce n'est pas qu'une légende urbaine ! Protège-nous, Seigneur, en ce jour sacré et de repos pour nous autres. Faites que je ne me casse pas la figure, ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas allée sur la glace ! Protège-nous aussi, pour ne pas que l'on se blesse, et bénis-nous._

 _Faites que tout se passe bien pour mon bébé tigre. J'ai partagé tout mon savoir avec Tetsuya, j'espère qu'il a appliqué toutes mes recommandations ! Faites qu'il utilise un préservatif lubrifié, en plus du gel intime à base de silicone, c'est le meilleur ! Fais en sorte que mon bébé n'ait pas trop de mal à marcher ni aujourd'hui, ni demain Lundi. Surtout Lundi, en fait, car il est censé aller en cours, le vaurien ! J'espère que Tetsuya a pensé à la fellation avant la pénétration, quand même… Ça aide, un peu comme avec les filles…_

 _Mais Seigneur Dieu, attends… Et si c'est Taiga qui a finalement pris les devants... ? Non, impossible, c'est Taiga, il a pas la lumière à tous les étages… Enfin, disons qu'il est lent à l'allumage, il faut parfois le pousser un peu pour qu'il y aille, c'est dans son caractère !_

 _Ah, Dieu, bénis aussi leur petit couple, il faut les voir ensemble, ils sont trop mignons ! Bon, je sais, certains disent que tu es contre, mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Déjà,_ _Sodome et Gomorrhe, c'est vachement loin, et en plus, c'est l'Ancien Testament… Et si tu as envoyé ton fils sur Terre, c'est pour qu'on puisse s'en affranchir, n'est-ce pas ? Puis entre nous, hein... Un mec qui a la vingtaine qui ne s'entoure que de gars dévoués le suivant dans tous ses déplacements... Je trouve ça louche, honnêtement ! Je suis sûre qu'il s'agissait en fait de la première association LGBT de l'Histoire ! Puis quand on y pense, ton fils a deux pères : toi, et Joseph... Tu vois où je veux en venir ? Bref, je suis chrétienne et je crois en toi ainsi qu'en ton fils, alors c'est pour ça que je pense que tu peux faire un geste pour mes deux tourtereaux ! Ils le méritent, être aussi choupinous ensemble, les voir vaut tout l'or du monde, je te jure! Enfin, veille sur eux et fais-leur passer un bon dimanche ensemble. Un dimanche plein d'amour et de… "sport", même si c'est en chambre ! Ou dans le canapé... Ou ailleurs, peut importe en fait, ça lui changera du basket, à_ Lil' Tiger _!_

 _Bénis également leurs proches, toux ceux qui leur sont chers. Bénis mes parents et ma famille aux Etats-Unis, ainsi que tous mes chérubins afin que je les revoie sans faute à mon retour._

 _Mon Père Céleste… »_

« Alex, tu es prête ? » L'appela Tatsuya depuis le couloir.

 _«_ _On m'appelle, je dois te laisser. Promis, je ferai mon "Notre-Père" et le "Je vous salue Marie" cette nuit sans faute, ainsi soit-il._

 _Amen. »_

« J'arrive ! Deux secondes ! »

Alexandra, à genoux sur les _tatami_ de sa chambre, s'étire longuement avant de se lever. Puis elle attrape un sac à dos rempli de victuailles, de vêtements de rechanges et d'une vieille paire de patins gracieusement prêtée par la mère d'Atsushi (Alex n'aurait jamais pensé trouver une femme Japonaise de sa taille et de sa pointure. Comme quoi, Dieu existe bel et bien !), qui l'a adoptée elle aussi en l'espace d'une journée à peine.

« Laissez la place à la diva ! S'exclame-t-elle joyeusement en sortant de la chambre d'ami dans laquelle elle avait passé la nuit.

-Mh ? Où ça ? Demande en retour le pilier de Yôsen planté dans le couloir près de son aîné, un Maiubo à la bouche.

-Oh, Atsushi… Soupire dramatiquement la blonde par cet accueil si froid… Tu casses tout à chaque fois… Mais c'est ça que j'aime avec toi ! » Lui lance-t-elle en jetant son sac à terre, puis en se précipitant pour lui faire un rapide baiser sur la bouche après lui avoir retiré le Maiubo.

Murasakibara, stoïque dans son pull très large et coloré lui donnant un air enfantin, ne bronche pas.

Du tout.

Il se contente tranquillement de "transmettre" le baiser à son camarade; avant d'ouvrir la bouche en direction de l'Américaine, quémandant silencieusement sa friandise qui revient docilement entre ses dents. Avec un câlin en prime de la part de l'ex-championne de basket, qui vient se lover contre lui...

« Je t'adore, Atsushi, t'es le meilleur ! Tatsuya a eu bien raison de sympathiser avec toi ! »

Tout cela sous les yeux de Tatsuya, qui n'en revient pas de l'audace de son _kôhai_.

Il vient de l'embrasser sur la bouche, bon sang !

Le beau brun peine à retrouver ses mots face à tout ceci, cependant, quand il y arrive, c'est pour lancer d'un ton acerbe :

« Eh, Atsushi… Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

-Ben… Alex t'embrasse toujours et ne me le fait jamais. Alors j'ai pensé que ça t'était destiné, marmonna posément le géant aux cheveux violets, indifférent à une Alex gentiment pelotonnée contre lui.

-Sérieux ?

-Et elle m'avait pris mon Maiubo, il fallait que je le récupère… »

Tatsuya baisse légèrement le regard vers son mentor qui acquiesce vigoureusement, sa joue frottant contre la laine du pull, puis il prend la décision la plus sage en une telle circonstance : ne surtout pas chercher à comprendre ce qui leur passe par la tête, à ces deux-là.

A croire que le destin les a réunis, pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire…

« Bien, on y va ou on prend racine ?

-On y va, j'ai trop hâte ! Sautille Alex en quittant le corps protecteur du pivot de basket.

-Tu es vachement joyeuse depuis que tu es arrivée hier matin, remarque à voix haute le brun, suspicieux. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ah ? Plein, tout plein de choses ! Enfin, j'espère, j'ai même prié pour ça !

-Comme quoi, par exemple ? Interroge prudemment le _shooting guard_.

-Tu es encore trop innocent pour ça, _my Lil' Dragon (1)_ ! Même si bon, je peux te le dire : ce weekend, Taiga va enfin devenir un homme ! Ricane-t-elle en dansant dans tous les sens.

-Quoi ?

-Eh ouais !

-De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore manigancé ?

-Avec Kuro-chin ? »

La voix monocorde d'Atsushi les fige tous les deux, d'ailleurs, Alex, qui était en pleine "danse", perd l'équilibre et évite la chute de peu en se rattrapant à la cloison constituant les murs du couloir. Hébété par la conclusion à laquelle est arrivé son jeune ami, Tatsuya ne peut que coasser un "Quoi ?" pathétique et assez comique.

Haussant les épaules, Murasakibara se justifie :

« Ils sont proches. C'est pas choquant. Puis Kuro-chin a toujours été de ce bord-là, c'est pas nouveau… Alex, il y a bien toutes mes friandises dans ton sac ?

-Ah… Se reprend-t-elle. J'en ai mis, mais je te conseille d'en prendre encore au cas où.

-Déjà fait… On s'en va, donc ?

-D'accord ! »

Tatsuya, encore un peu sonné malgré lui, secoue lentement la tête. Puis il prend la décision la plus sage en une telle circonstance : ne surtout pas chercher à comprendre ce qui leur passe par la tête, à ces deux-là…

Non, vraiment, ce n'est pas la peine.

Surtout quand on voit Alex sauter sur le dos d'Atsushi comme une enfant de quatre ans afin de se faire porter...

Sans se rendre compte qu'à eux deux, ils dépassent allègrement les deux mètres de hauteur...

Le grand frère de Taiga soupire sans mot dire lorsque le duo de folie se mange le haut du chambranle de porte, une fois arrivé à l'entrée. Blasé, le brun ramasse le sac que son maître de basket a laissé traîner dans le couloir comme une petite culotte qu'elle n'a pas envie de porter, et le charge sur son épaule, mais diligemment, il continue son chemin jusqu'à l'entrée où il les retrouve tous les deux par terre, à se masser les parties douloureuses de leur corps suite à leur belle chute.

« Ca va, Alex, Atsushi ?

-J'ai vu mieux... Ronchonne le géant. Ca fait mal de tomber, Muro-chin...

-Certes, Atsushi...

- _My Lil' Dragon_... Je suis trop contente d'être pote avec un garçon plus grand que moi ! Ou plutôt, que tu sois pote avec lui, et donc, moi aussi !

-Je vois ça... Mais si tu pouvais ne pas te blesser **avant** que l'on soit sur la glace, ça m'arrangerait, Alex... »

Que peut-il ajouter de plus ? Ils sont tellement enfantins qu'il n'a même pas la force de les réprimander. Et puis...

Il ne faut jamais, mais vraiment jamais, chercher à comprendre ce qui leur passe par la tête, à Atsushi et Alex...

Ne jamais faire une telle erreur.

* * *

 _(1) :_ Le caractère « Tatsu » utilisé pour le prénom Tatsuya peut se lire « dragon »


End file.
